Many cosmetic compositions, including pigmented cosmetics such as foundations, concealers, lipsticks, and mascaras, and other cosmetic and sunscreen compositions, have been developed for longer wear and transfer resistance properties. This is generally accomplished by the use of compositions that form a film after application. Such compositions generally contain volatile solvents, which evaporate on contact with the skin or other keratinous tissue, leaving behind a layer comprising waxes and/or resins, pigments, fillers, and actives. However, these compositions tend to be uncomfortable for the wearer as the composition remains on the skin or other keratinous tissue as a brittle or non-flexible film. Such compositions may not be pliable or soft, and they may not be comfortable to wear. There may also be a tendency for such compositions to flake off because of poor adherence to the skin or other keratinous tissue. Furthermore, such compositions have a tendency to be tacky, resulting in poor application, spreadability and wear characteristics.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,874,069, U.S. Pat. No. 5,919,441, U.S. Pat. No. 6,051,216, U.S. Pat. No. 6,353,076, WO-A-02/17870 and WO-A-02/17871, disclose non-liquid (semi-solid, soft-solid, solid) deodorant gels or sticks containing polyorganosiloxane containing polymers. Such deodorant sticks and gels, however, are unacceptable for cosmetic applications, particularly for cosmetic applications in which color transfer-resistance is desired.
Thus, there remains a need for improved long-wearing cosmetic compositions which transfer little or not at all, i.e., “transfer-free” or transfer resistant compositions which also possess good cosmetic properties such as pliability and comfort. For example, a composition that is transfer resistant may deposit a film onto a keratinous substance that may not transfer when the keratinous substance comes into contact with, for example, skin, clothes, a cup, paper, cigarette, or a handkerchief.
Accordingly, one aspect of the present invention is a care and/or makeup and/or treatment composition for keratinous material such as skin, hair, eyelashes, nails and/or lips, which is able to address or overcome at least one of the aforementioned problems with the prior art compositions.